The Twisted Shadow
(THIS IS A LITTLE STORY. I MAY WRITE A PART 2) WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN BLOOD, GUTS, AND SCARY PICTURES. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF, DO NOT READ THIS. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING! The day was Friday, November 13, 2020 it was a dark, dark night in the forest (East Park) Petter was walking around on the path, as he all ways does, coming home from school. Petter was pretty far in the forest already, even though he'd been walking up that path for ten minutes. Petter was very confused about the thought, but he kept going up the path anyway. A few minutes later (about five), Petter heard a loud scream, Petter got so scared that he didn't know what to do in the situation. Without thinking he ran toward the screaming. He ran for an hour, going deeper and deeper into the woods, and ended up twenty miles off of the path. Petter realized that he was lost. “PPPPPPEEEETTTEEERRRR," a strange voice calls from all around him “Huh? Who… who’s there!?!?" Petter replied. "Oh M3?? 1m Just a L0nlY L0sT SaD cR3aT3R (creature)" the voice replied. "Your lonely, lost and sad? Would you like me to help you, sir or ma'am?" asked Petter. "Huh? Y0u CaR3?....A8oUt M3?" asked the voice. "Of course I care. I always have cared about people and animals and plants and all that!" Petter said. "Y0Ur tH3 0nLy 0N3 ThAt Car3 a8Uot M3 ever!" the voice replied. Petter finally asked if the unknown voice could show themselves, and, after a little convincing, the unknown voice agreed. In the darkness, Petter saw a bright red light that came closer and closer until it was out of the darkness. The thing was not only bright and red, but it was shaped like a crystal. The crystal was attached to some sort of wire. Then Petter saw a body; it looked like Tails from Sonic, but it had stitches on its body, and its eyes were weeping blood. The creature opened its eyelids to reveal that it had no eyes at all, just empty sockets that glowed faintly in the same blood red tone. Petter was shocked and surprised - so much that he fell backward, gasping. The creature opened its mouth then spoke. "Ar3 Y0U 0K?" asked the strange creature. “Yeah, I'm fine,” said Petter. The creature floated up to Petter and put out its hand. "H3r3 TaK3 My HaNd.” Petter reached out for the creature’s hand and grasped it tightly as the strange being helped him up off of the forest floor. "Are you the unknown voice that I have been talking to?" asked Petter. “.....Y3s," said the creature. "May I ask what your name is?" asked Petter. "ummm sure,” said the creature. “So… what is your name?" "Pl3aS3 d0n'T 83(BE) ScAreD 0F M3 wH3N I T3Ll Y0u,” replied the creature. "I promise,” said Petter. "My NaM3 iS Ta1ls D0lL Or TD,” said Tails Doll. “Wait, you’re the famous Tails Doll??" asked Petter. "Fam0use?" said Tails Doll. "Yeah bro, you’re pretty famous… at least in my books.” said Petter. "Are you saying that you believe in me?" asked Tails Doll. “YEAH," Petter exclaimed. A couple of days went by, and those days turned into months, and those months turned into years. After all of that time, they be came very close, best friends. Unfortunately, one day, day an unknown entity entered the forest and took control. It seemed like the entity was out to create a complete disaster from Petter’s life! Petter and Tails Doll were speaking to each other about home and school. They talked about the books they were reading and the games they were playing, and having a great time. Suddenly, Petter was grabbed by an odd, hand-like thing with a sinister, inky appearance. The hand dragged him into the dark. Tails Doll stood shocked, frozen with fear. He was unable to move a muscle to save his best friend. TO BE CONTINUED PART 2?? PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A PART 2 SO YOU CAN SEE HOW IT ENDS. WRITER:TwistedTailsDollFan HELPER:TwistedTailsDollFan's Mom Category:Blood Category:Creepasta story Category:Famliy friendly